You're Worth it
by Dragon Pants
Summary: TroyRyan Songfic I guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say


So I just recently finished this, although I started writing it about a year ago. I don't know why but it really just didn't want to be written, I guess thats because I wrote the last two lines before the rest of the story. Anyways I really wanted to write something Ironic, and well here it is. Thanks for taking the time to look at it. The Song is Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll Never Say" Lyrics are in _Italics._

Peace!  
DP

You're Worth It

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes_

Ryan Evans was blind.

Maybe not in the conventional sense, but it as more blind in an amazing grace sort of way. But then, unlike the song, he would probably never see.

A big problem with Ryan Evans as that he as naive. So naïve in fact that he believed all humans were inherently good. His privileged live far away from reality had brought him up like that, and the child-like quality he held kept him innocent despite the fact that he was in his late teens.

_I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

Troy Bolton was quite different.

To be frank, he as an asshole, in ever sense of the word, except perhaps the literal. In many was he was your average boy, basket ball team captain and all that. Except for the fact that he used people. Viewing them as an means to the end, meant that Troy always got hat he wanted, always at the cost of others. It was just something he as always used to, because he considered himself privlaged.

Gabriella being the smart girl she was figured it out quickly and kept her distance from him, as did Sharpay. Ryan however still attempted to be friends with him despite the other twos warnings.

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning read  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

On a day much like any other, with Troy talking to his basketball buddies and Ryan looking from some distance. A manicured hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around to see his sister giving him the look, "What?"

"Ryan I've told you, he's not worth it."

"Not worth what?" He replied, eyes never leaving Troy.

The sister sighed impatiently, "Anything? We've been through this. How many times do I have to prove it to you?"

The male twin shrugged, Sharpay's constant flirtations were in reality attempts to prove to her brother that Troy would entertain anyone. Ryan thought the athletes aloof reaction was due to the fact that he liked boys, not girls.

Sharpay honestly harbored few feelings for the brown haired boy, or many feelings at all for that matter. But she really did lover her brother and constantly attempted to explain Troy to him.

_Because I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it_

Troy Bolton was the main reason that Ryan Evans was blind.

It wasn't love, but more of an infatuation. Ryan was a bit shallow, he failed to see the real person, sure Troy looked good on paper, but in person something about him was... lacking. Ryan just wasn't perceptive enough to see it. No matter the cracks and flaws of Troy the blonde boy refused to see them. As if he were attempting to paint over them with love, but paint doesn't fix cracks, just makes them unnoticeable.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you – Away_

Ryan Evans began finally decided to prove things.

So begins our predicament.

He began to hatch a plan, knowing it as by no means perfect he as satisfied enough to follow through, despite the warnings from his dearest sister. Due to the fact he was ignorant he decided on a fairly direct approach. After all he was an Evans, and they didn't run from challenges.

Approaching Troy he put on a big smile and attempted to casually lean against the locker next to the other boys.

_Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

"Hey."

Troy looked up to see Ryan, "Hey."

"So."

"So?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

The athlete pursed his lips and looked at the other boy curiously, "No real plans probably just go out and hang with Chad and Jason, see if there are any parties."

"Oh, I see... Well talk to you later!"

"Yeah, sure."

As Ryan walked away he admitted defeat. He had lost the battle but he was optimistic about the war.

_If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today_

Truth was Troy did have plans, but he knew Ryan, and at the mention of "party" he would shy away, because parties meant beer and the Evans' would never be around anything so unrefined.

Troy got it, not all of it, not even the majority of it actually. All he got as one thing the Evans adored him, worshiped him, not unlike the rest of the school. So he had to stay in their good graces. But something about them as.. off. He may even go as far as to say strange, but they ere useful people and he really didn't want to risk angering them for any reason. Troy owned the school, and hat looked like an accident or chance that just happened to be that way, was really a carefully planed and maintained popularity status.

Strange how these things turned out

_Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

The problem with Ryan's plans as that it wasn't solid enough. He really as more of an idea person. The ideas were good, just improbable. However, Ryan as smart enough to know he needed to enlist help. Looking at his sister he opened his eyes wide and gave her the most innocent puppy-dog face he could muster, "Aww... Shar-Shar pwease?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I told you, don't call me that, and no! Troy Bolton is no good for you, why couldn't you pick a nicer jock to crush on? Like Zeke or Jason, even Chad!"

At the mention of the last boy he wrinkled his nose, "They're nice guys, but they're not... Troy."

"Whats so special about him anyways?"

Sharpay got no response, just a far off dreamy look.

She sighed at her twins star-struck look, and snapped her fingers in front of Ryan's face, "Hey! Focus!"

Nodding absentmindedly, Lucas still didn't advert his gaze.

"Whatever." She said as she stomped off.

_It won't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time_

Ryan ended up enlisting the help of Kelsi, who Sharpay still disapproved of, but he was now a few steps beyond desperate. The plan was very middle school, and probably worst than the last one. If you could even call the last one a plan.

_What use is it to you whats on my mind  
If it ain't coming out we're not going anywhere_

Clutching her folders to her chest, Kelsi hurried along the hall in hopes to catch Troy. Finally suceeding she tapped the boy on the shoulder. The tall boy hipped around and saw Kelsi, he imeadiately plastered a sincere looking fake smile on his face, "Hey play maker whats up?"

Kelsi, studded at her own audacity, shook her head in disbelief, why was she doing this? Trying to embody Sharpay, she pushed her glasses higher on her nose and flipped a lock of mousy brown hair behind her shoulder, "How are you doing Troy?"

Troy was taken about by her tone, since when did Kelsi make small talk? He gave his patented shy boy laugh, "Oh, you know, basketball, conditioning for basketball, more basketball."

"Wow, you... you practice... a lot." Kelsi mentally slapped herself, she was so bad at this.

Troy was now really starting to wonder, maybe Sharpay put her up to this? She was after all, always trying to hook up with him, "Yeah, we have a championship to defend now. Go Wildcats!"

The last line as followed by almost everyone turning and breaking into the chant, "What team? Wildcats!" As a random heard of jocks picked Troy up and swept him away, the super star althlete gave Kelsi an apologetic shrug, as if to say, "What can you do?"

Breathing a sigh or relief that it as over the small composer went to find Ryan.

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it_

After a frantic search Ryan was found in the library, right where he said he would be.

Plopping down next to him, Kelsi put her head in her hands, "That was a complete disaster."

Ryan looked up eagerly from his English paper, "What did he say?"

"Nothing out of the extraordinary, he just looked at me like I had three heads, and possibly a fifth appendage."

"What did you do?"

The small girl looked at Ryan defensively, "I tried to flirt with him, just like you asked.."

"How?"

"Ugh," Kelsi let her head hit the table with a soft thud, "I was attempted to embody Sharpay."

Ryan stood up rapidly, knocking over his chair, "Sharpay!" As everyone turned to stare, he picked up his chair and sat back down. He glared at the girl, "Sharpay?" His tone as still harsh, but much quieter.

Kelsi shrugged sheepishly holding both palms up to the air.

"I wanted you to be yourself."

"Well myself doesn't flirt.

"Why did you pick Sharpay though? We already know he doesn't like her, why not pick Gabriella?"

"Because she doesn't flirt either, it was just natural."

"Natural... that gave Ryan an idea.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I'd want to blow you-- Away_

So Ryan began the stalking stage.

Now, this may seem strange, but Ryan's reasoning behind it was that maybe if he saw Troy around others. If he could see ho the boy acted naturally, he could grow to become perfect for the other boy.

_Be with you every night  
Am a squeezing you too tight_

Flowing him carefully Ryan tried his best not to be terribly obvious about it. It as done secretly following him, then pretending to have conversations with Kelsi as they happened to walk in the same general direction as Troy,or go to a place where they would just happen to go by his house, or for some reason have them be in the gym during basketball practice doing random drama related things.

For a fairly short amount of time, Troy didn't notice the strange actions of the Drama King and his accompanist. Ryan, for the first time saw what he thought was the real Troy. And Ryan, didn't really like what he saw. The Troy Bolton he saw was unrefined, he shouted vulgarities on the court, and made obscene gestures to the cheerleaders. For the first time, these actions made Ryan nervous about becoming involved with Troy.

_If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away_

But then Troy did begin to notice the constant presence of the small blonde boy, and knowing how influential his twin as in the East High Hierarchy, his presence began to change Troy. He was expressive, kind, and smiled frequently. Ryan noticed the change, but merely held a bad week accountable. Once again his alarm was lulled to sleep by the charm that is Troy Bolton.

_Whats wrong with my tounge?_

And so Ryan Evans continues his crazy Hero Worship of Troy Bolton.

_I stutter  
I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say_

Troy Bolton continues his carefully executed calculations about his status on the ladder of popularity.

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it_

The real truth is Troy Bolton is an asshole.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

And Ryan Evans was too dumb to notice.

_These things I'll never say._

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As always comments are greatly appreciated.

Standard Disclaimers apply


End file.
